Twins of Space
by KingBeasta
Summary: Naruto and Menma both have space time magic an ability too open dimension see in the future and create other dimensions you will think they will want to prevent sudden events but no they want to change the pace this is the story of the Dimension Devils Naruto x Rias Menma x Akeno
1. Chapter 1

Twins of Space

 **Summary**

Naruto and Menma both have space time magic an ability too open dimension see in the future and create other dimensions you will think they will want to prevent sudden events but no they want to change the pace this is the story of the Dimension Devils

Naruto x Rias

Menma x Akeno

 _(A/N: Persona is out of the poll. Viola, Hancock, Shirahoshi, Bonney, and Nojiko are standing strong. Bonney is first in place, viola is second in place, hancock is third, Shirahoshi is fourth in place, and Nojiko is five in last place in three weeks I shall eliminate someone from the poll)_

 **(A/N: thanks for all the love I really appreciate it)**

 **(A/N: I have two new polls for two new stories called Soul and Mind of Pain and Uzumaki Spawn)**

 **(A/N: Uzumaki Spawn the poll is Naruto x Poison Ivy and Naruto x Wonder Woman)**

 **(A/N: The Poll for Soul and Mind of Pain is Naruto x Hinata, Naruto x Shizune, and Naruto x Tenten)**

* * *

In a destroyed village where people lie dead Two six year old blonde haired twins these two twins are Naruto and Menma Uzumaki Namikaze sons of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze and two magic beings with the power of space and time. Both twins have spiky blonde hair and six whiskered birthmark on each side of their cheek and both are tan. But while Naruto has ocean blue eyes Menma has violet colored eyes.

Naruto is wearing an orange tank top, black cargo pants, and black shoes.

Menma is wearing a black shirt with Invader Zim on it, he's wearing dark camouflage shorts, and black shoes.

The two brothers huddle against each other hugging each other with fear clear in their eyes as they watched their mother Kushina Uzumaki bleeding heavily with her arm gone she's wearing a high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting dress with a wristband on her left wrist and white shoes.

Besides the brothers is or was Minato Namikaze their father. The only thing left of their father is his lower half Kushina looks back to her children she and her husband tried to hide Naruto and Menma from everyone including the fallen angels but sadly the fallen angels had found them. "Boys don't cry Kaa-chan will protect you even if she dies" said Kushina in a motherly tone she knells on her knees massaging both Naruto and Menma's spiky blonde hair but before she could do anything a light spear goes through her chest coughing blood on both Naruto and Menma's face.

With shocked littered across her face she slowly looks back at the thousand of fallen angels. "Quick kill her" yelled a fallen Angel two more light spears were thrown at Kushina nailing her in the chest and stomach Kushina falls on her face landing on the hard cold cement ground.

With tears littered from Naruto and Menma's eyes "MOMMY!" yelled the twins they rushed to her and shake her but none of their admits worked the redhead mother of the blonde twins they then glared at the fallen angels with hate they stand up glaring at them "Y-Y-you bastard you'll pay" growled Naruto

Both twins are encase into purple aura each of the fallen angels looked frantic "Kill them before they can do anything" ordered a frighten and scared Fallen angel. thousand of the fallen angels throw their light weapons at the two twins.

Menma jumps over his brother holding up his hand glaring at the light weapons " Teleportation zero ( **El Teletransporte Cero** )" whispered Menma every single light spear vanish within a purple worm whole. Shocking every single fallen angel "Wher-suddenly a light spear cuts off a male fallen angels head separating his head from his body killing the fallen angel before he even saw what's coming. This shocked the fallen angels seeing one of their comrades dead before they can get revenge behind them each of their light spears appears within the purple worm holes that sucked them in.

Naruto and Menma watch as the fallen angels die by their own weapons, both twins glared at the fallen angels who are screaming in pain and some who try to use their own comrades as a shield. Menma looks towards his brother "it seems like they don't really care about their own kind" snorted Menma as he watches the fallen angels of heaven fall to the hard ground.

"tsk figires now let's end them" said Naruto he then claps his hand he to, is encase in a purple aura " **Time of Space: Dust of Extinction** ( Supēsu no jikan: Zetsumetsu no dasuto)" yelled Naruto the rest of the fallen angels froze they then scream in pain as they turn to dust once they'll all turn to dusk. The only thing the twins can hear is each others breathing they then turn they head to their dead parents both Naruto and Menma raised their hands " **Time of Space: Restoration of Birth** (Supēsu no jikan: Tanjō no fukugen) yelled both Naruto and Menma both their parents are encase in an icy blue aura. The lower half of Minato's starts squirming both Naruto and Menma are meet with a disgusting seen as their father's upper half grows back with his skeleton growing back the twins watch as their father screams silently. That soon charges when Minato's muscles and organs start to grown and Minato screams in pain at having the feeling of his organs and skin grow back, Minato screams of pain stop he then pants heavenly with his body covered in sweat. As for Kushina she screams in pain but her screams aren't loud as her husband sense her wounds her just her chest and stomach.

Both parents groan in pain as if they had just die which they had both Minato and Kushina look around in curious full well knowing they die" um, Minato-kun what happen?I know you and I had died" said a confused Kushina looking at her blonde husband.

Minato runs his hand through his blonde hair the man then he died the last thing he saw was a bright light and nothing "i'm not sure Kushina-chan" said a confused Minato both parents turn their attention to their children who had tears freely coming down their eyes. Both brothers ran up to their parents hugging them burying their head into their parents chest Minato and Kushina hugged their children "Naruto-kun, Menma-kun what happened to us?" asked Minato in a fatherly tone.

Both twins looked down before they looked at their parents "you'd died" said Naruto leaving both Kushina and Minato shocked.

 **Time Skip-In Another Realm**

Two men around the age of 18 are seen siting in a throne like chair. These two men are Naruto and Menma Uzumaki Namikaze both twins are 6'3.

Naruto has spiky blonde hair (imagine his look from tale of a gutsy ninja) he has blue piercing eyes, a narrow face like his father giving him and his bother a mature yet feralHe wears a mens designer polo shirts 2016 zipper collar polo ralphmen short sleeve polo shirt, Circle Sunglasses Hippie Retro the lens of the shades are blue and the frame is gold in color. He also, wears a white jean denim jacket Baru man, he also wears black Ripped Jeans Men With Holes Denim Super Skinny Famous Designer Brand Slim Fit Jean Pants Scratched Biker Jeans, and wears Vintage Men's Saddle Shoes- Oxfords Black and White.

Menma has shaggy blonde hair reaching his shoulders, he's wearing a red supreme goggles, he wears a Luxury 2015 Vintage Casual Mens Shirts With Long Sleeves Black Slim Fit Dress Designer with gold Floral flowers, Menma also wears a black leather jacket. The Blonde wears black fitted denim jeans, and red and white Korean shoes on the side of the shoe is a yellow lightning bolt.

Each blonde has a cold look Menma is sitting next to his brother, in Naruto's hands is a crystal pink orb. This isn't just any orb no this is an orb Naruto created called "Orb of Sight and Omens ( **Shiryoku to zenchō no ōbu** )" the orb has the ability to see in the future and past allowing both Naruto and Menma to see certain events play out. And one of the events the twins are watching is seeing the pervert Issei Hyoudou fighting Vali to Issei deciding which breast of Rias to grab. They saw girls flock to him simply because of the power he wields, both watch as he pervs on every single girl he sees which causes their eyebrow to twitch viciously, they honestly hated perverts and they can tell Issei is a huge pervert with his mind mostly on breast and ass. Both look deeper in the future and see years later Issei surrounded with hundred of girls but something caught their attention these girl weren't just women no they were children little girls the females weren't just women and little girls no they each were wearing revealing clothes that look like a mixture of bondage and SMS suit with a chain collar attach to their neck. This pissed them off they hated the fact that people would use their power to have a harem instead of a strong peerage they manly blame that idiot Sirzechs Lucifer.

They knew the red headed man was stupid but they didn't believe he was stupid enough to allow a pervert to claim his little sister. Both twins glare at the lecherous face of Issei as he has girl who's around the age of nine rubbing against him. Both twins wear foot steps behind them behind them is Grayfia Lucifuge maid of the Uzumaki Clan

Grayfia is a beautiful woman appearing to be in her early twenties, with silver hair and matching eyes. Her hair, which flows all the way down to her back, features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids.

She is seen wearing a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head, with red lipstick as a cosmetic accessory. Grayfia was Sirzechs maid and wife or would've been in a different life but Naruto and Menma went back and time and made it so she was the maid of their clan and not Gremory. Why they did it because they felt like the redhead man doesn't deserve her and because the man cared more about keeping a strong bloodline so, they changed a event.

With Grayfia being the maid of the Uzumaki Clan and not Gremory she never became his Queen and never had a child with him. Did they care no they didn't I mean it isn't like he can do anything to them. Sirzechs Queen now is Corvus Lucille Helsing the ancestor of legendary Vampire Hunter Abraham Van Hellsing.

Grayfia stands in front of Naruto and Menma she then bows to both blondes "evening Naruto-sama, Menma-sama what will you to do today" asked Grayfia staring at her young masters. Both Naruto look at each other before gaining a smirk.

They now resemble a smirking fox "actually we do have plans to do" said a smirking Menma.

the smirk caught Grayfia off guard the only time they actually smirked like that when they had something big plan. the silvernette maid bows her head towards her masters "and If you don't mind me asking Masters what will you be doing?" asked Grayfia in a cold tone but held respect.

Naruto and Menma's smirk is now grinning splitting "to hunt a dragon" said a grinning Naruto and Menma.

 **Inside the Occult Research Club**

Two beautiful woman watch Issei run off to go on his date with Yuma but actually she was a Raynare a Fallen Angel, these two women are Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima. Rias is a Devil from the Gremory Clan, a family of pure-blooded Devils, and is known as the **Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess**. She is a third-year student at Kuoh Academy, the President of the Occult Research Club, and the school's number-one beauty as well as one of Kuoh Academy's Two Great Ladies. **Akeno Himejima** is a third-year student at Kuoh Academy. She is Rias Gremory's Queen, as well as her best friend. Akeno is one of Kuoh Academy's Two Great Ladies along side Rias.

Akeno is a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure around the same age as Rias with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place.

Like most of the girls at Kuoh Academy, she wears the customary Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, along with black knee-high socks.

Rias is a beautiful young woman who appears to be in her late teens with white skin, blue-green and a buxom figure. Her most distinctive feature is her long beautiful crimson hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single hair strand (known in Japan as _ahoge_ ) sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face.

Like the rest of the females that go to Kuoh Academy she wears the girls' school uniform, which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt (short sleeves for spring/summer) with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks.

Both Rias and Akeno watch as the pervert runs out Akeno has a hand over her mouth giggling at her Master "kukuku Rias-Buchou has the little pervert in her sight...how scandalous of you" teased Akeno.

Rias ignored her friend comment she summons her familiar she smiles at the bat creature "follow him" ordered Rias the bat nods her head and follows after Issei.

Akeno gains a serious expression. "you know it's almost time right?" asked a serious Akeno her redhaed friend still has her eyes on the retreating on the pervert. Akeno sighs at her friend "Rias-Buchou what if...he isn't strong?" asked Akeno.

Rias grit her teeth in frustration "I know Akeno!" yelled Rias she then sigh loudly looking at her friend with sadness laced in her eyes "I-I'm sorry Akeno-san if Issei can be even somewhat useful I have to take the chance" said a sadden Rias.

Akeno places her arm on Rias shoulder causing her to look at her giving her an understanding look "it's okay Rias I understand" said Rias in a sad tone. both beautiful women smile at each other they then go sit down and play chest awaiting how the date with Issei and Raynare goes down, but unknown to both devils, pervert, and fallen angels some else is after Issei but not for his power.

 **Time skip - At the Park**

Raynare is standing in front of Issei giving him a fake charming smile.

Raynare was an attractive young woman with violet eyes. She has long black hair down to her hips. She has a slender body, with a large bust.

Her attire consisted of a short black dress with a small, light purple jacket on top, which was worn throughout most of her appearances in both the light novel and manga.

As she smiles at Issei, he has a smile on his face "I had a great time on this date. Issei-kun can you do something for me?" asked Raynare who still has a fake smile. Issei nods with lecherous look in his eyes hoping he can grab some breast from his girlfriend "will you die for me?" asked Raynare she then shed her clothes and In the process of transforming, she grew taller, taking on a more mature appearance, and her eyes changed, taking on a darker, more evil look. Her clothing also changed dramatically, now consisting of black, strap-like objects (resembling leather) around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that run right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots.

At the sight of her true appearance cause the brunette to have a nose bleed Raynare smirked at the daze look in his eyes. She then creates a light spear but before she can kill Issei and stopping him becoming a threat to the Fallen Angels. The Ravenette fallen angel coughs out blood dropping her light spear. Raynare looks down seeing a black rod pierced through her chest she widens her eyes she knew only two people in the world who use black rods not just that but she can felt the demonic aura of darkness and a void and it hit her. The person behind her has to be either Space and Time Kings. they were two extremely power beings revealing Ophis and Kings of the Underworld. She turn her head to look and see at the Space and Time King but before she can see the person's face a black rod is throw at her head detaching her head from her body.

The person who threw said black rod is Menma Uzumaki and Naruto Uzumaki stands behind her headless body. Menma looks at his brother "well that was easier than I thought" said Menma in an uncaring tone and disappointed tone.

Naruto massages the back of his blonde hair "ugh yeah I have to agree Menma-ani I wish she at least lasted a little longer" complained Naruto both blondes turn their attention to Issei Naruto turn his head to Menma, he nods at his brother.

Issei backs away n fear who the-before he can finish talking Menma appears in front of him and pokes him with his finger. Issei cough blood he didn't understand the blonde just poke him in the stomach but he felt like someone slammed a hammer into his stomach. Issei falls to his knees the perverted brunette then hits the ground falling unconscious and darkness taking over his view. Menma snarls at Issei he then slams his foot on Issei's back breaking his back and turning issei into a cripple pervert "at least this way you can't peep on girls and look up their squirts" said Menma Naruto laughs at his brother he didn't blame him he would've done the same thing after all he did kill his former godfather for trying to kill a woman who he saw as a grandmother.

Rias Gremory has just arrived in her devil circle but neither Uzumaki pay much attention.

Naruto walks over to the unconscious Issei he raises his hand Naruto,s hand turns purple-black in color he puts his hand on Issei this caused Rias to raised her eyebrow watching the blonde man but her eyes widen seeing his hand goes into Issei chest and pulls out a small red gauntlet with a green gem. her eyes are shocked and her beautiful face is laced with horror, horror at the prospect she'll have to marry Riser. Rias runs towards the blondes and activates her **Power of Destruction** ( _Horobi no Chikara_ ): A type of demonic energy that allows her to release energies that can disintegrate matter, both living and inanimate, with relative ease. She gains a crimson demonic aura she then shoots a blast of destruction at her believing their be destroyed like all who comes in contact with her family destructive power but to her shock Naruto jumps at the red-black demonic energy believing the blonde is suicidal but again, to her shock. Naruto reaches out with his hand grabs the Power of Destruction with his bare hands and destroys it.

Rias is left shock she had never witness someone destroy the Power of Destruction. Hell, she never heard of it she darts her eyes everywhere and to her shock she see's Raynare headless body with a black rod through her chest. Rias starts shaking relies who she tried to kill she, her body starts shaking tumbling in fear. At the moment she didn't had fear of being married to the asshole Riser no she wasn't afraid the Kings of the Underworld will kill her. she then falls on her bottom shivering in fear "Y-Y-Y-You're...Space King...and Time King" said a terrified Rias both men nod their heads "ar-ar-are you...going to kill me"" asked a frighten Rias.

Naruto shakes his head "no, we aren't how about we make a deal" said Naruto.

Rias covered her breast believing he would say something perverted Menma growls at this "it ain't perverted god dammit" growled Menma.

Rias nods her head and pulls her arms away from her breast "okay if you don't want my body then what do you want?" asked Rias still not sure what kind of deal they want.

"Our deal is we help you with anything you need and in return we'll give you information on some powerful people who can be useful to you" said Naruto he then looks down at the Boost Gear in his hand and smirks "even more useful than the Boosted Gear. So, what do you say Gremory-san is it a deal with our help you'll find powerful members of your peerage and we'll help you with any situation are in no matter how much of a shit storm it is" said Naruto with his hand raised up.

Rias massage her chin with her hand thinking over the "the deal sounds great and he said they'll help me find people who have a stronger Scarce Gear not just that. But maybe they can help me deal with Rizer she smiles at not having to have to do deal with the arrogant perverted Pheonix. Rias nods her head she nods her head and standing up he grips his hand both give a hand shake she gives Naruto a beautiful smile and Naruto grins at her she then looks towards the now crippled Issei "so what are you going to do with the Boosted Gear and Issei?" asked Rias she gives them a curious look.

Naruto smirks he then tightens his hand and crushes the Boosted Gear "Space of Time: Destruction of Creation ( **Jikan no kūkan: Sōzō no hakai** )" said Naruto.

Inside the Boosted Gear Welsh Dragon, Ddraig or going by his other name Red Emperor Dragon screams in pain and fear " **Nooo! This can't be happening! I'm the Red Emperor Dragon I can't die!"** yelled Ddraig in pain. The Boosted ear glows bright purple it then shatters in purple particles.

This left the beautiful redhead woman shock for words "y-y-y-you can destroy Sacred Gears" asked a shock Rias both Naruto and Menma nod their head.

"It's not hard well for us it's pretty easy" stated Menma with his hands behind his head. He then walks to the cripple Issei he then raises his hand a purple demonic aura envelopes Menma " Space of Realms: Memory of Eye ( **Espacio de Reinos: Memoria de los ojos** )" said Menma the purple demonic aura envelopes Issei.

Rias raised her eyebrow at this "um, what did you do Time King-sama" asked Rias.

Menma smirks at her "since we're gonna be seeing each other you don't have to call my brother and I Space and Time King-sama. Also, I erase his mind of everything from meeting Raynare to seeing us attacking him. I also, alter his mind to have him believing he got ran over by a car. I'll teleport to him to a hospital" said Menma.

Rias nods her head Menma raised his hand "Teleportation zero ( **El Teletransporte Cero** )" whispered Menma Issei vanishes in a purple worm hole. He then turns to her "we will come by tomorrow and introduce ourselves to your peerage" said Menma but it came out more of a ordered. Rias knowing she can't disagree and teleport back to her dorm room awaiting to see what tomorrow is going to be like.

 **Next day at Occult Research Club**

Rias and Akeno is standing in front of her other peerage her Yuuto Kiba and her Bishop Koneko Toujou. Ko **neko Toujou** is a first-year student at Kuoh Academy and a member of the Occult Research Club, she's also known as the Mascot of Kuoh Academy. **Yuuto Kiba** is is a second-year student at Kuoh Academy and the school's pretty boy who is adored by many female students and hated by other male students. He is Rias' Knight and a member of theOccult Research Club. Koneko is munching on some snacks made personally by Akeno, Kiba smiles at his master having a charming smile, while Akeno has an slmost teasing yet seductive smile.

Yuuto is a handsome young man with short blonde hair, grey eyes and a mole under his left eye.

He wears the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform, which consists of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes.

Koneko is a petite girl of 15 years of age with white hair and hazel eyes. The front of her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair. She usually wears the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, without the shoulder cape.

Rias then cough in her hand to gain the attention of her peerage mostly the petite whitenette girl who's enjoying her snacks. Koneko looks up at her Buchou having the neko-girl full attention." As you all know I've had my eyes on Issei" said Rias ignoring the small chuckles from Akeno and Koneko muttering something about stupid pervert "as I was saying i'd had my eye on Issei but due to certain events I'd changed by plan and agree teaming up with Space-Sama and Time-Sama. They both agreed to help us and promise they'll find a replace a better replacement." said Rias this caught everyone by surprise of all the thing they'd thought their Buchuo would do they didn't think she'd team up with the King of Underworld.

Akeno cough in her hand "fufufu and how did you get both Space and Time-sama to join you: asked Akeno,

Rias then blushed in embarrassment "I found Space-sama pulling out Issei's Boosted Gear and...attack him" said an embarrassed Rias.

Akeno put a hand over her mouth"fufufu...my how bold of you Buchou" said Akeno.

Kiba coughs in his head he smiles to his master/president "so, Buchou-sama when will they be arriving" asked Kiba that would make giving Rias a charming smile that would make snow white leave her prince in a heart beat.

Rias tap her finger on her chin "they said today sadly they didn't say when" said Rias with a huff.

this cause Akeno to let out a small giggle and a small laugh from Kiba "but what happened with Issei?" asked Kiba.

Rias turned her head to her knight "they'd crippled him crushing his spine" said Rias.

Koneko looks towards Rias giving the redhead a thumbs up "cool cheese Buchou-sama" this caused everyone to sweat drop but they all knew the petite girl hated perverts.

before any of them can ask anything else a purple worm hole appeared Naruto and Menma came out the worm up Rias smiles at this "everyone say hello to Space-sama and Time-sama" said Rias gesturing her hand two the two handsome blonde men. At seeing Naruto and Menma Akeno blush and Koneko cheeks turn pink.

They both grinned at the peerage "it's nice to meet you guys. As you know I'm Space King" said Naruto pointing at himself he then points to his blonde twin "and my brother is Time King but if you guys like to you could call us by our true names Naruto and Menma" said Naruto grinning at them.

"Yeah what my brother said it's nice to meet you" said a grinning Menma.

And Surprisingly or unsurprisingly depending on who you asking Akeno steps infront of the twins battering her eyelashes "fufufu Rias didn't tell us the Kings of Underworld were so handsome my name is Akeno Himejima I'm Rias Queen" asked Akeno as she runs her hand down Menma's face but before she can do anything Menma grabs her hand pulls it away from his face.

"i'm not one to be teased alright" said Menma while staring in her eyes which surprised them since most guys would stare at Akeno's breast and unknown to everyone Akeno swore she'll make Menma blush. Both blondes then feel a tug on their pants they look down seeing the petite neko staring at them with her yellow eyes.

"I'd heard you crippled Issei. Is that true?" asked Koneko,

Both twins grinned at Konoeko "yea we'll it was me I stepped on his back" said Menma smirking.

Koneko then gives Menma a thumbs up "dope" said Koneko causing both twins to laugh. Both twins grinned at each other happy everything went as plan. A week later Naruto and Menma is looking for Asia Argento but they don't have to look any further when they see Asia who tripped over her two feet "clutz" thought both twins.

Asia is a pretty young girl with long blonde hair and green eyes. Her hair flows all the way down to her back, with split bangs over her forehead and a single strand sticking out from the top, sloping backwards.

Her main attire consists of a dark teal nun outfit with light blue accents, a white veil over her head with light blue accents, a brown satchel slung on her right hip (where she holds her Bible), and brown boots with black straps in an X-shaped pattern. She also wears a silver cross necklace around her neck. Naruto raises out his hand avoiding looking at Asia's bottom. Asia get's up smiling at the kind person who helped her "thank you sir" said Asia smiling innocently at the two blondes.

Naruto smiles at her and wave her off "it's no problem I'm Naruto Uzumaki and this is my brother Menma Uzumaki" said Naruto flashing Asia a grin.

* * *

 **Snake Empire Poll**

 _ **Menma x Jewelry Bonney - 23**_

 _ **Menma x Viola - 22**_

 _ **Menma x Boa Hancock - 21**_

 _ **Menma x Princess Shirahoshi - 21**_

 _ **Menma x Nojiko - 20**_

 _ **(A/N: I will be updating Foxes of Snake, Snake Empire, House of Zod, Grandson of Blood Bender, Sword and Guns, Three Kings, and Tides of Hardship)**_

 ** _(A/N: I would be working a new stories called Never Again its a dark naruto x anko, Soul mind of Pain its a naruto puppeteer story the poll has shizune hinata and tenten, trials of fox a Naruto x Anko story, and student of scorpion a story where naruto is trained by sasori)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll** _ **update Twins of Space , then Red Fox, and finally Change of Course.**_

 _ **After these stories are updated ill be working on new stories such as: There is No Justice**_ _,_ ** _Whirlpool Meets Sand, My High School Life of Fatherhood, Uzumaki Spawn, Speed Demons, The Fox Spy,_** **_Great Fox Demon, Twin Winds of Esper, My Dear Ashikabi_** **, Bats,** ** _Foxes, clowns, and Vengeance, Power From Within, Supreme Carnage, Worlds of Power, Light and Dark, Our Nindo Way, Our Sensei Has A Boyfriend, Fox, War, and Love, Ninjas of Whirlpool, and Heir of Gordon._**

 ** _Next week i'll eliminate someone from the Fate of a new Adventure Poll also do you think I should make a poll for these Naruto x levy stories_**

 ** _I've thought of some stories:_** ** _Monsters, Demons, and Youkai the pairing is Naruto x Yukari , Snake of the Underworld the pairing is Naruto x Kurumu, Tundra and Avalanche the pairing is Naruto x Terra, Path of a shinobi the pairing Naruto x Anko puppet master, and Seals of Fox the pairing Naruto x Shizune_**

 ** _I've realized there aren't many Naruto x Levy stories so I've thought of a few ideas_**

 **First idea: Naruto is a earth devil slayer he has recently earn the title s-class mage two years ago. he is also known as Fairy Tail's Grand Golem. Hes a learder of a team known as Millenium Disk the members that are on this team are Cana Grey Bisca and Natsu.**

 **Second Idea: Being one of the first demons created by Zeref. But unlike the rest of the demons he doesnt share their goal he leaves them and finds himself being part of fairy tail.**

 **Third Idea: After ecaping death where he was nearly excuted he finds himself in a new world. Lost in a new world how will he function being in a world with mages . In this story naruto will have lost magic called Arc of Holy Devine Punshinement**

 **4th Idea: having to watch his family and crush killed by a dark guild. Then tortured he was then emplanted with devil lacrma and gets cursed by demon magic years later after being tortured and being a slaved at the hands of a dark guild he joins phantom lord**

 **5th Idea: being the cousin of Bickslow you except alot naruto has a dream and that is to become a powerful s-classed mage. He will have human and animal possession magic, crystal make, and Arc of Death Pleasure**

 **6th Idea: All Naruto knew is pain he never felt love which is to be excepted when you've been a prisoner from the dark guild since birth . But when he unlocks magic that hasn't been seen since acnologia will he fall into darkness or the light.**

 **7th Idea: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Jinchuriki of Kyuubi, Sage of the Toads, student of jiraya, and hero of the leaf. What if he was thrown out of his world by kaguya**

 **By next week ill eliminate someone from the poll**

* * *

 _ **Recap**_

 _A week later Naruto and Menma are looking for Asia Argento but they don't have to look any further when they see Asia who tripped over her two feet "clutz!" thought both twins._

 _Asia is a pretty young girl with long blonde hair and green eyes. Her hair flows all the way down to her back, with split bangs over her forehead and a single strand sticking out from the top. Her main attire consists of a dark teal nun outfit with light blue accents, a white veil over her head with light blue accents, a brown satchel slung on her right hip (where she holds her Bible), and brown boots with black straps in an X-shaped pattern. She also wears a silver cross necklace around her neck. Naruto raises out his hand avoiding looking at Asia's bottom._

 _Asia get's up smiling at the kind people who helped her "thank you kind sirs." said Asia smiling innocently at the two blondes._

 _Naruto smiles at her and wave her off "it's no problem I'm Naruto Uzumaki and this is my brother Menma Uzumaki." said Naruto flashing Asia a grin._

 ** _Recap End_**

* * *

Asia smiles brightly at the two siblings, Naruto and Menma could literally see innocent holy arura surrounding the blonde nun. She then bows at the two "hello Naruto-kun, Menma-kun my name is Asia Argento." said Asia with an innocent smile.

Menma smiles at Asia "hey Asia your a nun aren't you ? " asked Menma pointing at her cross both him and his brother knew she was nun but they had to act like they didn't know that.

Asia gains blush she holds her cross to her heart with her eyes clothes "why yes I am i'm a nun. I've just moved here from Italy I've had a hard time but I'm thankful for the lord for being with me in my hardest times. " said Asia with a happy expression in her face sHe then opens her eyes and gains a nervous look "but I'm new here and I don't know my way back to the church." said Asia in a cutesy tone as she looks at her feet.

Naruto smiles at Asia flashing her his foxy grin "if you want Asia-san, Menma and I know where the church is. We could walk you back? " said Naruto.

Asia then gains a giant million Walt smile with hope and happiness in her eyes "you really mean it? " asked Asia as she stares into Naruto's eyes the blonde male nods his head in confirmation.

She then turn towards Menma staring at him with eyes full of innocence Menma could honestly say he's never seen someone with such innocence but this also causes Menma to mentally scowl at the prospect of something using Asia simply because of how innocent she is. He had already figured she was taken advantage of due to her Innocence and her Sarced Gear. Menma mentally shakes his head and looks down at Asia he to also gives the blonde girl a fox-like grin "he's right though, we could walk you to the church. " said Menma looking at the nun.

Asia smiles at the two then drops her smile gaining solem expression "you two don't have to do that I can find my own way. " said Asia.

Naruto raised his eyebrow at her response "and let you roam around a place you haven't been before. Yeaaah, my brother and I aren't going to do that we're taking you to the church." said Naruto in a tone leaving no room for an argument.

Asia nods her head smiles at them brightly she bows at the blonde twins "thank you very much Naruto-kun, Menma-kun I am truly blessed for meeting such gentle people. " said Asia in a thankful tone but before either blonde brothers could wave her off her stomach let's itself be known the nun then blushes in embarrassment.

Both Naruto and Menma let out a chuckle "how about we get you some food before we take you to the church besides, I doubt you have any money right Asia-chan? "asked Menma Asia blushes even deeper in embarrassment "okay then it's settled Naruto and I are going to treat you." said Menma.

Asia nods her head "thank you, you two are both kind people. " said Asia the two then walk with Asia around town as they look for somewhere to eat the two couldn't help themselves to laugh at Asia's amazed and bewildered expression as she looks at the shops around them. It seems like the young nun had pretty much been sheltered by the Church, which isn't really surprising since the church wouldn't want any of their nuns, priest, or exorcist to be corrupted by the World but to Naruto and Menma it had felt like they were watching a child when it's their first time at Disneyland both of the brothers couldn't help but to chuckle at the prospect of Asia going to Disneyland or any of those huge amusement parks.

 **With Rias**

Usually the red haired devil heiress would be stressing herself over the engagement that was forced upon her by her own family but this time Rias actually felt happy which is a big surprise since she found out she was to marry Riser Phenex who in her opinion is nothing but an perverted asshole slob. Over the past years she had been quite bitter, spiteful, and distant to her family which was a huge shock to her family due to the Gremory family believing family is the most important thing. Even though her family had tried to apologize the crimson heiress but none of their attempts even managed to work.

To Rias she felt betrayed by her family not only had they put her in a forced engagement but they had done this when she was an infant usually Rias was quite forgiving and stubborn at times but what her family did to her was unforgivable. But now she was actually in a good mood all thanks to Naruto and Menma promising they'll help her with her problems while she saddened She had lost a powerful sarced gear but she soon got over it due to Naruto and Menma being dimensional devils.

The devils twins even agreed to help train her peerage in exchange for her knowledge of the underworld. Rias still couldn't believe she had met the rulers of the underworld she was also shocked that the two weren't arrogant nor perverted since most people who are extremely powerful tend to be arrogant and the fact that the two were born devil's she'd excepted them to be a pervert she even never seen the two look at her or Akeno with lust like most of the men she's net before. Rias still remembers last week when her best friend and Queen Akeno had attempted to tease the two she couldn't help her self but to giggle.

 **Flashback Last Week**

Akeno had always loved to tease people due to her fallen angel blood no matter who it was even if it was a female but Akeno today had found her increasing annoyed but at the huge fanboys and fangirls who constantly ask her out or try to peek at her underwear. No today her annoyance is Naruto and Menma. SHe had excepted them to stare at her and Rias's breast or try to peek when Rias would get out of the shower or when she 'accidently ' drops something. But neither of the blonde twins even look at and even when they did catch a glimpse of her or Rias's panties they didn't even have a bloody nose hell even Kiba would have a small blush or a trail of blood coming from his nose.

It had honesty annoyed her that she could make the straightest girl become a hardcore lesbian but she couldn't make either of the rulers of the Underworld blush. But to make sure her friends did not notice her annoyed attitude She but put on the big sister/upper classman facade and put on a fake smile. But if there was one thing that cheered her up that is her best friend Rias happy attitude and the club's mascot Koneko eatting some home cooked cookies she'd cooked for the peerage.

Akeno smiles at Koneko who's happily eatting her treats Rias then enters the club Akeno bows to her king "hello Rias-chan finally finished that test for chemistry? " asked Akeno with a beautiful smile.

The red head beauty cringes at the mention of chemistry "pleased don't mention that evil word Akeno!" pleaded Rias with an almost begging tone Akeno laughs at her friends misfortune if you look closer at Rias you could see rings around her eyes from either staying up all night studying or from hours of staring at the sheet of paper.

Akeno covers her mouth giggling into her hand making her large double DD breast to bounce "ara, ara, was a wittle test too much for Rias-sama? " teased Akeno the Raven haired devil-succubus hybrid took joy in the fact that her red haired friend''s pain.

Rias crosses her arms underneath her D-cup breast causing them to bounce Rias then turns her head away from Akeno with an embarrassed blush across the crimson haired devil " shut up Akeno! You weren't the one who had to study two weeks straight for a test! " yelled Rias in a child like manner.

Akeno just laughs at her friend for acting like a child "well I'm not the one who decided to take an AP class. " said Akeno snickering at Rias's downcast expression.

"Stupid. " said Koneko who continues to eat her precious sweets.

A large rain cloud appear above Rias's head the heiress kneels down on her knee "Koneko-chan doesn't like me." muttered Rias Kiba just watches from the side with a sweat drop rolling off the side of his head.

"oh wow, Rias-sama sure gets offended pretty easy." thought Kiba with a sweat drop as he looks at the downcast Rias who's still on the ground. Naruto and Menma enter the room both of the twins turn and see Rias on the floor. Kiba smiles at his fellow blondes "hello, Naruto-kun, Menma-kun how was class?" asked Kiba with a charming smile.

Naruto and Menma smile at the knight of Rias Gremory's Peerage "hey Kiba." said Naruto.

Menm just shrugged his shoulders "Eh, it was whatever ya'know. " replied Menma with his hand dug in his pocket.

Koneko turns towards Naruto and Menma "hello Naruto-sempai, Menma-sempai I'm bored. " said Koneko in her usual stoick tone which avoids all emotions usually something like this would be strange but coming from the White haired petite neko devil just makes her look even more adorable than usually.

The Uzumaki twins snickered at the petite devil "ehehe, sorry about that Koneko but if it's any consolation our class was boring as hell . " said Naruto.

Koneko nods her head Akeno then turns to the blonde with tic mark on her head since neither of twins had even looked at her body. She then smiles at the two Uzumaki "and what class did you two have? " asked Akeno with the world's most obvious fake smile while she did wonder what class the two have but she was annoyed that neither of the two had even stared at her body.

Menma smirks at the Raven haired devil he and his brother both knew that Akeno had been trying to get them to stare at her body but unfortunately for the devil-succubus hybrid neither of the two were a pervert like most of the boys that go to the school. While Menma did find her attractive he wasn't going to fall for easy teasing techniques. Menma then pulls out his phone "Naruto and I had math." said Menma as he's smirking at the annoyed Akeno for not paying attention to her.

Naruto then looks at Rias who's still on the ground "umm, why the hell is Rias on the ground? " asked Naruto who has his eyebrow raised.

Koneko stares at Rias then she stares back at Naruto "Rias-sama had a chemistry test but her class is an AP class. She's also has been studying for two weeks straight. " said Koneko in a stoick tone sHe then goes back to eating her wonderful sweets.

Naruto nods his head "and I take it you barely had any sleep right Rias? " asked Naruto with concern in his tone.

Risa looks up staring into Naruto's cerulean blue eyes she nods her head "that class is evil pure evil!"yelled Rias in a dramatic tone.

Naruto just looks at her with a questionable expression "riiiight, sure it is and this coming from a devil who uses others for their own needs. " mocked Naruto with a foxy grin.

The red head just pouts at the blonde " quite you! " whined Rias crossing her arms underneath her breasts.

Naruto just laughs at Rias he then smiles at her he turns his head to Akeno " and what about you Akeno? How was your day hopefully not much as a pain as cry baby here? " asked Naruto ignoring Rias's glare.

"Ara, ara, ara...is Space-sama flirting with me. How bold you might make Rias-sama jealous. " said Akeno in a teasing tone Naruto just shrugged his shoulders neither agreeing or disagreeing at her comment.

Menma then smirks to himself mentally. "So, Akeno enjoys teasing people I wonder how would she act when the tables are turned. " thought Menma "Akeno-hime. " said Menma catching Akeno off guard since the blonde has been calling her Akeno and sometimes Akeno-san.

She turns towards Menma with a pink blush running across her cheeks "yes Menma-kun what is it? " asked Akeno the Raven haired devil then feels her heart skipping a beat as she stares at Menma's charming smile but before Akeno knew it she was under effect of the fame Uzumaki charm.

As Menma smiles at Akeno he was smirking in his mind "I was curious what you're doing this Saturday if you aren't doing anything how about we go on a date. I know we haven't really got to know each other so, I think the perfect time for me to get to know one of Kuoh Academy's Two Great Ladies don't you think Akeno-hime? " asked Menma with his famous uzumaki grin. Menma nearly laughed good ass off at Akeno's shocked crimson blushing face he knew the woman had been asked in countless dates but for some reason Akeno is blushing like a school girl.

Everyone stares at Menma with a shocked expression except Koneko and Naruto, Menma continues to stare at Akeno's crimson face "yo-you want to ge-ge-get kn-know me? B-b-but w-w-wh-hy?" stuttered Akeno sounding like an innocent child which she was since she had never had a boyfriend.

Menma gives her a heart warming smile that gives Akeno a shiver through her back not a perverted shiver but a happy one which felt new to her "it's simple I want to get to know the real Akeno not the Queen of Rias's peerage or one of Kuoh Academy's Two Great Ladies I want to get to know Akeno Himejima. So, what do you say wanna go on a date with me? " asked Menma Akeno nods her head viciously due to not being able to find her voice sHe then quickly runs out the door leaving a trail of dust behind her. Both Menma and Naruto had laugh "ahahaha, who ahaha would...have thought that ahaha Akeno Himejima one of Kuoh Academy's Two Great Ladies would blush and run off like a little school girl ah...ahah..haha! "Menma as he falls to the ground due to him laughing his ass off.

Risa then glares at Menma "you planned this didn't you Menma! " demanded Rias getting ready to scold him.

Menma nods his head. "Ooh big time. We knew she was teasing us so I thought let's play fire with fire! " laughed Menma he then stops laughing and stares at Rias "but Rias I do want to get to know her. " said Menma shutting Rias up before she can even scold him.

Rias then pouts at the fact Her Bestfriend was able to get a date and not her. Naruto then turns towards Rias "Rias since you've had a long day how about I take you?" asked Naruto without even replying Rias grabs his arm and storms off into the city with her date leaving her Bishop and knight alone.

"They ignored us." said Koneko Kiba nods his head in agreement.

After Rias had stopped dragging Naruto the two begun to walk at a normal pace with Rias holding onto Naruto's arm which her breast were pressed against his arm but to Rias frustration Naruto didn't even have a blush or switched. Naruto looks down at Rias with a fox liked grin "Rias your attempts of making me blush aren't going to work. " said Naruto.

Rias pouts at Naruto glaring at him with her green-blue eyes "why you say that? Are you saying you don't find me attractive! " asked Rias narrowing her eyes.

The blonde devil just chucked "I find you attractive your quite beautiful there's no doubt about that. " said Naruto but this comment had caused Rias to blush an atomic crimson "but Rias you seem to forget I'm not a pervert like all the other boys. " said Naruto with a sly smirk on his face leaving Rias gaping like a fish out of water. "Well, Rias-chan where you want to go? " asked Naruto.

Rias blinks her eyes in confusion at Naruto "wait your letting me decide where to go Naruto-kun? " asked Rias.

Naruto nods his head "of course i'm letting you choose after all you had a long hard day so this is your day to decide what you want to do. " said Naruto.

Rias looks into Naruto's eyes "you mean it we can go anywhere I want? " asked Rias in a shy tone.

"Yeah we can go anywhere except a love motel ." teased Naruto enjoying the sight of the blushing Rias.

"Sh-shut up N-N-Naruto-kun!" yelled Rias she then grabs onto her hand dragging Naruto into various of Manga stores. After hours of going into the manga shops they stops at a manga shop called Himetoka no Akasuki as they entered the shop Rias's eyes let up in joy as she stares at an Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Inutaisho model doll "oh my god Naruto-kun look there's a model of Inuyasha, his brother, and father! " exclaimed Rias with her eyes sparkling.

Naruto just chuckle at Rias he would never imagined Rias Gremory being an otaku Rias then turns around and glares at Naruto "hey stop making fun of me! " yelled Rias.

Naruto just gives her a half smirk "I'm not making fun of you. I just find it someone who's a sister of a Satan is actually an Otaku nerd I'm not saying its a bad thing but it's quite surprising but I think it's a good thing you have your own hobbies. I actually like anime I especially like Inuyasha plus when you need out like you did I find it quite cute. " said Naruto making Rias blush again for probably the hundredth time.

Rias smiles at Naruto "I had a fun time Naruto I would like to go on another date with you. " said Rias.

Naruto nods his head "I'll like that too Rias-chan even though most of the times I was being dragged by you to various manga shops. " said Naruto as he hold her hand.

 **Flashback End**

Rias smiles at the memory sHe couldn't help but blush at the fact She had basically held Naruto's hand. Not to mention that he was a total gentleman and had not insult her love for anime and Japanese culture Naruto was truly one of a kind. "Naruto-kun you sure are a mystery a mystery that I will find out no matter what but I will also make Naruto-kun mine. I know it's still early but I genuinely have feelings for that blonde. " thought Rias with a genuine smile.

"Rias. " said Sona who's in front of her the Raven haired woman raised her glasses.

Rias shakes her head from her train of thought "huh. Sona did you say something? " asked Rias.

Sona sighs at her childhood friend "yes I was. I've been calling for over 16 minutes." said Sona as she sips on tea ignoring Rias blushing face.

"Oh my god! I've been thinking about Naruto-kun for over 16 minutes! " thought Rias.

Akeno who's standing in the middle of the two heiresses. "Fu,fu,fu is Rias-chan thinking about her precious Naruto-kun. Ara, ara, ara how scandalous of you my king. " teased Akeno as she covers her mouth with her hand and staring at the blushing redhead .

Rias face becomes red as her long crimson hair "sh-shu-shut up Akeno-chan! "yelled Rias in a child like tone sHe then smirks at Akeno "why are you worried about Naruto-kun and I so much. I mean what about you and Menma. Don't you liiike him, after all you did say he treats you like a real person instead of a "pussy pocket"." said Rias as she gives the air quotation marks.

Akeno blushes crimson at the mention of Menma Uzumaki if Akeno had to be honest she found the dimensional devil quite sweet and extremely handsome she had never really met a man who treats her like a real person and he would never stare at her breast. While she enjoys teasing both male and female she enjoy that Menma had even more self control than any man or woman. The devil-succubus hybrid had also found out that Menma tease her if not better she still remembered when he'd called her "my precious Akeno-Reivunpurīsuto(Raven Priestess )" that was the first time she'd ever gain a blush so red it made her look like a school girl.

Akeno quickly gain her composer and giggled at her Bestfriend "fu, fu, fu, trying to change the subject how childish of you Rias-chan. " giggled Akeno.

Sona raises her eyebrow in suspicious she Raven haired devil had never heard of Naruto or Menma which was strange since she's on the school council. " I wonder who is Naruto and Menma they must be human since I didn't feel any new magic appeared in the city but why would they take interest in these two? " thought Sona she then stares at Rias with an unread expression "Rias-san, Akeno-san and why have you taken interest in them? " asked Sona. Rias let's a tiresome sigh both her and Akeno had explained about when Issei was attacked to Naruto and Menma taking his sarced gear out, crippling the pervert, and to making a deal with helping her.

After 5 minutes of silence Sona let's out as sigh "that's some story Rias and to think that both kings of the Underworld is here. " said Sona Rias couldn't help but agree it was hard to believe that both Naruto and Menma were the most powerful devils in existence Sona then coughs in her hand gaining the attention of Rias "but Rias I am happy after these years you're finally happy I haven't seen you this happy since that day. " said Sona.

Rias nods her head in agreement she really hasn't been happy since she found out she would marry Riser due to her siscon brother "Sona-sama is right Rias-chan hadn't been happy in a long time but now she has her precious Naruto-kun. " teased Akeno she then giggles at the blushing Rias.

 **With Naruto and Menma**

Both of the twins found themselves facing the hardest thing and that is trying not to laugh at Asia who was having a hard time trying to figure out how to eat a taco both Naruto and Menma enjoyed her puzzling expression after teaching her how to eat a taco she had spent the next 30 minutes explaining how her life was and to say they were angry was an understatement both of the twins here furious at the church for kicking her out for doing something such as healing someone injured. The two also found it suspicious that devil would be at a church even an injured one the two silently promised to have Grayfia look in to it.

Naruto smiles at Asia "you truly are one kind person Asia-chan. " said Naruto.

Asia blinks her eyes in confusion at Naruto Menma then chuckles humorously "what my brother means is you are extremely a kind person I mean if anyone went through what you went through they wouldn't been consumed by their hatred of god and the church for making their life so horrible but you don't even with the trials you've faced you believe these a reason for things to happen. " said Menma staring at the blonde nun.

Asia blushes at the praise the young nun can honesty say she's never felt such praise before while other had praised her about her sarced gear this praise felt different. SHe honestly was happy to meet both Naruto and Menma even though she had just meet them Asian knew these two were great people and her friends. Well they were her only friends if she had to be honest with herself.

Asia smiles at the two "thank you Naruto-kun, Menma-kun you two are truly kind I must be truly best to meet two kind souls. And thank you for treating me with this wonderful meal" said Asia with a smile.

Naruto and Menma chuckle at Asia "it's no problem besides what are friends for anyways. " said Naruto with a fox grin.

Menma bites into his on taco he then matches Naruto's grin with his very own "I can't believe you never had a taco but Asia please tell me you at least ate ramen? " asked Menma hoping the blonde female had at least tried his and Naruto's favorite food.

Asia tilts her head in confusion "ramen? What's ramen? " asked Asia shocking the two who'd except Asia to at least ate ramen before since almost everyone had ate ramen before.

Menma raised his eyebrows on shock " really you never had ramen? " asked Menma.

Asia shakes her head negatively "nope never. " said Asia in a confused tone.

Naruto then runs his hand through his blonde locks "do you even know what instant ramen is? " asked Naruto with hope.

"Instant...ramen? " stated Asia in a confused tone and a confused expression causing both to face fault the two quickly recovered but before any of the twins can shout in disbelief Naruto's phone goes he pulls out the phone seeing Grayfia trying to call him.

Naruto rubs the back of his head in an apologetic "sorry guys I got to take this. " explained Naruto Asia nods her head in understanding and in curiosity while Menma nods his head full well knowing who's calling his brother. Naruto then exits out the restaurant he then walks in an alley "can't talk on the phone with wondering devils, fallen angels, and followers of the church. I guess I have no choice Yomotsu Hirasaka ( **Underworld Slope Hill** )." whispered Naruto a square shape like portal appears as Naruto enters it he's inside his and Menma's home. He then answers his phone "what is it Grayfia-san? " asked Naruto in a cold tone.

" _Sorry for bothering you Naruto-sama, but I have found someone who can be of used to Rias-san and perhaps for you and Menma-sama_." said Grayfia in her stoick tone avoid of any emotion.

Naruto sets himself in the couch humming to himself "really now and who is this person?" asked Naruto in curiosity .

Grayfia nods her head hoping her master will be pleased " _the person is a female girl named Medaka Kurokami who's in her third year of high school at Yukari Meiyo Academy._ " said Grayfia.

Naruto then raises his eyebrow in suspension " and why the hell should I even give a fuck about some girl who's most likely a human?" asked Naruto in irritation hoping his maid didn't call him for something really stupid.

" _This girl is no normal girl she's the decedent of the god of war Ares and has a powerful sarced gear rivaling that of Boost Gear it is called God Destroyer_." said Grayfia shocking Naruto .

* * *

 ** _And chapter 2 of Twins of Space is done so tell me did you enjoy it how do you feel about rias being bitter towards her family. How did you like akeno trying to tease Naruto and menma and how does Asia not know what's ramen and last but not least what the Fuck is God Destroyer!_**

 ** _I've thought of a Naruto x star vs the forces of evil story where star meets Naruto Otsutsuki who's half mewni and monster_**

 ** _I was thinking of this other story where star's half monster I got this idea from an artist from deviant art his name is kabukiaku_**

 ** _With the star X half Naruto story I was either thinking of having Naruto be her boyfriend and Marco finds out at the ending of the episode where Star relies her hero is bananas another version is where after a few weeks of living on earth sHe meets Naruto a mewni monster hybrid at first she attacks him since she thinks he's evil and yeah his mother would be a monster queen while his father would be from mewni and in this story she'll stay full mewni but her parents will be wary of him since his ancestor kaguya Ōtsutsuki the most powerful monster who caused the first war the story will be called "Bridge of Two Paths"_**

 ** _And for the monster star I was thinking star would have a difficult life due to being half monster meaning not only would the monsters hate her because she's from mewni but her other family members would hate her because she half monster like her aunt will hate star believing she's a stain of the butterfly family this story will be called "Worlds Apart"_**

 ** _Also as you know vote fo_** ** _r who you want Menma and Naruko to be with iN the poll message me if you have any questions for the stories. Also_** ** _I won't be able to update Red Fox due to my tablet tripping_**

 ** _Poll for Fate of a New Adventure_**

 _ **Menma x Mimi -**_ _ **19**_

 _ **Menma x Yolei -**_ _ **14**_

 _ **Menma x Sora -**_ _ **13**_

 _ **Naruko x Davis -**_ _ **11**_

 _ **Naruko x TK -**_ _ **9**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto x Yukari- Monsters, Demons and Yokai: being the youngest member of Safety Public Commission but also being one of the youngest students at the academy.**

 **Naruto x Kurumu- Snake of the Underworld: many believe the infamous Orochi is the ruler of all snakes but that's not the case with Naruto who's form has inspired fear and respect even within the human world**

 **Naruto x Terra - Gaia's Tundra: They say nothing can unfreeze a heart cold as ice but is that the same with a person's emotion well one young metahuman will find out personally is that true**

 **Naruto x Anko - Path of a Shinobi: We all know the story boy is born then gets his parents taken away because of one person, beast gets sealed in boy, the child becomes hated and boy becomes the hero but what if this story took a different path not between the light or darkness but between the grey**

 **Naruto x Shizune - Seals of A Whirlpool: Mito Uzumaki wife of Hashirama Senju, first jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune, Grandmother of the legendary Tsunade Senju but what if Mito took a different role and the only people aware are Kushina Uzumaki**

* * *

 **Recap** ** _Start_**

 _Naruto rubs the back of his head in an apologetic "sorry guys I got to take this. " explained Naruto Asia nods her head in understanding and in curiosity while Menma nods his head full well knowing who's calling his brother. Naruto then exits out the restaurant he then walks in an alley "can't talk on the phone with wondering devils, fallen angels, and followers of the church. I guess I have no choice Yomotsu Hirasaka ( **Underworld Slope Hill** )." whispered Naruto a square shape like portal appears as Naruto enters it he's inside his and Menma's home. He then answers his phone "what is it Grayfia-san? " asked Naruto in a cold tone._

 _" Sorry for bothering you Naruto-sama, but I have found someone who can be of used to Rias-san and perhaps for you and Menma-sama." said Grayfia in her stoick tone avoid of any emotion._

 _Naruto sets himself in the couch humming to himself "really now and who is this person?" asked Naruto in curiosity ._

 _Grayfia nods her head hoping her master will be pleased " the person is a female girl named Medaka Kurokami who's in her third year of high school at Yukari Meiyo Academy. " said Grayfia._

 _Naruto then raises his eyebrow in suspension " and why the hell should I even give a fuck about some girl who's most likely a human?" asked Naruto in irritation hoping his maid didn't call him for something really stupid._

 _" This girl is no normal girl she's the decedent of the god of war Ares and has a powerful sarced gear rivaling that of Boost Gear it is called God Destroyer." said Grayfia shocking Naruto._

 ** _Recap End_**

Naruto's eyes shot open in shock at the name of the Sacred Gear he then gains a fox like grin on his face after all him and Menma had read up on Sacred Gear and this one was quite legendary and thought to be one of the lost Sacred Gear "hmm, originally the God Destroyer was a powerful suit crafted for Tyr the Norse God of War Odin had ordered the dwarfs to forge a weapon for his eldest son to wield. That weapon has a powerful armor that was able to kill gods The All Fathers reason was a way to combat the war with the Greek Gods thus gave birth to that Deity Exterminator armor with the suit Tyr had killed Helios and Phobos. "This Medaka woman will be a great addition to Rias peerage. Thank you Grayfia let me know when you find another person who can be of use or when the Fallen Angels attempt to go after this girl." ordered Naruto he then gains a predatory grin as he see's the events in front of him changing.

Even though Naruto can't see his silver haired maid he knew she had nodded her head at his command "yes of course Naruto-sama. I except you know with Issei being a crippled and having his Sacred Gear destroyed had altered the events?" asked Grayfia who has a stoick tone.

With his hand still on his phone he nods his head "yes I am aware but it won't change anything neither Sirzechs, Azazel, or Michael can stop Menma or myself. And soon the underworld will be under our control and no one will question our rule again." said Naruto with a stock expression he then stares at his floating crystal orb.

"Yes of course my Lord." said Grayfia.

Naruto watches as his dimensional orb had begin to change he watches an adult Naruto who's around the age of 27 and Grayfia. He watches as the two adults hold hands "ya'know Grayfia its amazing." stated Naruto.

"What is amazing Naruto-sama?" asked Grayfia who's voiced is laced with wonder.

"There are numerous of dimensions. Like for example theres a world where the two of us are together instead of the Gremory family being one of the Satans the Uzumaki clan is one of the four Satans this world is quite interesting. Grayfia call me when something comes up." said Naruto.

"Will do Naruto-sama." said Grayfia Naruto then hangs up the phone. The scene on the orb changes to a man dressed in an all black suit wearing a white skull like mask next to him is a orange skinned woman with black hair and purple colored eyes and next to the exotic woman is a Caucasian female with blonde hair and in front of them is a boy dressed in traffic colored theme and a woman looking much like the other orange skinned woman but younger.

Naruto hums to himself "in this universe a version of me is raised by a person known as Slade not only is this Naruto evil but he's going out with an alien criminal called Blackfire. Hmm, interesting." said Naruto as he messages his chin.

The imagine then changes to Naruto and Menma fighting strange weird creatures known as Nova along the two blonde twins is a beautiful blonde woman who's hair reaches her back and a another woman who has brown hair and keeps her eyes closed. "And this world the humans are near extinction. It seems like there's numerous of dimensions where versions of myself are in." thought Naruto the scene changes again but this time Naruto and Menma are on a hill behind them looks like to be an army of fox youkai next to them is a raven haired who appears to be sitting on a giant feather and another woman appears to be sitting on a giant demonic sabertooth tiger.

Naruto watches another world where another version of him and his brother are part of the world of Sailor Moon he watches as Naruto, Menma, Serena, and Ami fight against a plant like monster "okay this world seems pretty cool." commented Naruto with a grin.

Naruto then stands up and opens a portal he then finds a younger version of himself and a boy who's hair resembles a ducks ass. Upon seeing the two unconscious he goes over to the ravenette he raised his hand over the boy a purple like sphere comes out of the boy with the aura out of the boy he obliterates the young boy he walks over to his counterpart and puts the sphere inside the young blonde he watches as the young Uzumaki's hair becomes white and grows to his elbows Naruto then begins to deaged into an infant he then creates another portal leading him to the world of Akame Ga Kill he then enters the palace setting the child on the door step he then exits out of that world and enters the world of Inuyasha he uses his power of space to stop the new born demon known as Naraku from moving he then traps the demon in a time bubble he exits that world and enters another world of of his own world but in this world Naruto or his brother doesn't exist he then enters Ophis realm and use his powers of space and time to turn the dragon into pure energy.

He then smirks at the two powerful beings "I wonder who else should I collect Blackbeard, Kaguya, or maybe Aizen. So many choices I think I'll go with Father this Naruto might be op but who cares." Said Natuto with a dark grin as he holds dwarf he then enters a scene where Minato and Kushina had just die he then puts all three deities inside of an infant Naruto." Stated Naruto he then opens another portal to his own world he finds an injured Freed coughing blood.

And his brother Menma standing above the exorcist with Asia standing behind Menma, the red head turn towards his blonde sibling "so you returned did yiu have fun?" asked Menma in a stoic tone.

Naruto nods his head and a raised eyebrow at the bleeding Freed " so this is Freed hmm, I always thought Freed was an old man and bald. insulted as he glares down at the exorcist. Menma nods his head in agreement Naruto then turns towards the nun "Asia are you alright?" Naruto.

Asia turn towards Naruto with a nod and a small smile on her face " yes I'm okay all thanks to Menma-kun." said Asia with a tone of graditude.

Freed glares daggers at the blonde "fuck you! Fuckin shitty ass devil!" roared Freed Menma and Naruto narrows Menma points his finger at Freed he aims his finger at the exorcist leg "you have such a foul mouth Space of Time: Void of Silence ( **Jikan no kūkan: Muon no sora** )." said Naruto his finger shines in a park purple energy. The blast fires from his finger and hitting Creed's leg as the blast of energy comes in contact with Freed's leg. The man then let's out a horrified scream of pain as his leg is left to nothing but ash.

"Y-y-you bastard I'll fucking kill you!" roared Freed Menma then fires another blast at Creed's leg leaving the exorcist legless.

Menma shakes his head negatively at the crippled man "such a foul mouth insect. Do you honestly think a pathetic human like yourself can even harm someone like my brother and I now before I end your nonexistent life I'll tell you that the nun is coming with us but its not like you could do anything really "now begone scum Zero Noise (Ruido Cero)." said Menma in a dark tone as he gains a dark grin his finger is then encased in a black aura a beam of energy hits the human obliterating the former priest where he stands.

Asia can only stand in horror as she watch as her red haired had not only eradicated Creed's leg but kill the man "y-y-you'd k-killed him!" stuttered a shocked Asia as she stares at the ash stain of the now dead Freed.

Menma who still has a cold expression turn towards Asia "he was a killer before coming her he murdered a human that man is insane not only that but he had a look of lust in his eyes he was obviously planning something with you after all that insect was in league with the Fallen Angels No doubt Raynare wants your Sacred Gear." said Menma he then looses his cold expression.

Asia eyes shot open in shock "y-y-you know Raynare-sama." stated a shocked Asia.

"Yes we do. We know a lot more than what you think. You can not trust Raynare she only wants your power. The Fallen Angels are corrupt creatures and the Angels are no better killing those who they deemed unworthy. "said Menma.

"Asia as you might know my brother and I aren't human. We are devils but we do not wish to harm you." said Naruto in a calm voice.

"Do you fear us knowing what we are?" asked Menma.

Asia turned towards Menma she then shook her head negatively at him "no I don't it doesn't matter if the two of you are devils you two are still the first kind people I ever met. If you two were truly evil then you two wouldn't had saved me from Freed and warned me about Raynare. For that I am truly grateful." said Asia with an innocent smile.

Both the twins smile at this "how interesting in the original timeline she became a devil because of Issei's failure but thanks to Naruto and myself Asia's wouldn't get kidnapped by the Fallen Angels." thought Menma.

Naruto then crossed his arms and stares at the blonde in front of them so what are you going to do you obviously can't go back to the church for obvious reasons." said Naruto.

Asia then blushes in embarrassment causing the two to sweat drop "how about you move in with us we have a spare room." said Naruto.

Asia can only stare in shock at the two "really you mean it?" asked an unsure Asia.

Naruto gives her a fox like grin "of couse he does plus we have spare rooms." said Menma with a grin.

"Sorry Rias-chan but someone like Asia doesn't need to be involved in the world of the supernatural but in all natuality Asia should've never been involved in this world if it wasn't for that one devil she would have never got kicked out of the church. It doesn't matter soon the underworld will finally be under my and Menma's our control and everyone that has crossed us will be punished." thought Naruto.

A black portal opens both siblings nod their head Asia slowly entered the portal as she enters the portal she gets greeted to a beautiful modern day home but what truly shocked her is the fact that a young Rias in front of her Naruto and Menma enter the portal and sees Rias with a stern and strict expression both of the twin raised an eyebrow at the Gremory "Rias-san what are you doing here?" asked Menna with his eyes narrowing.

Naruto then glances at Asia then back at Rias "you're here because we saved Asia and no doubt about Menma killing that exorcist correct?" asked Naruto Rias nods her head he then turned his head towards Asia "Asia go in one of those rooms my brother and I will be speaking with Rias-chan."ordered Naruto.

"Hai."said Asia she then enters the room of Naruto.

"What the hell were you thinking you know she's a nun an enemy of us devils and fought a exorcist are you two insane!" roared Rias.

Both Naruto and Menma release a small amount if killer intent causing Rias to back in fear "Rias-chan do not speak to us like we are your peerage we agree to help you. What we have is a partnership and I must remind you to who you are speaking to we are the king of underworld." said Naruto in a cold tone.

"Not only that but we aren't some new born devil either there's no way a pathetic human can harm us or a Fallamen Angel there are nothing compare to us. I'm not saying out of arrogance or overconfidence I'm simply speaking the truth Rias-san." said Menma In a serious tone.

"Menma-san is right I can't sense anything of arrogance or overconfidence." thought Rias. But suddent a strange black portal appeared "what the hell is that!" exclaimed Rias as she activates her destruction power.

This is our Yomotsu Hirasaka ( **Underworld Slope Hill** ). With this we are able to open rifts within the fabric of space which allows us to instantaneously transport herself anywhere between our nine and the other infinte dimensions." said Naruto he then walks to the dimension hooping portal upon seeing her still standing caused him to release a sigh "Rias-chan come on." ordered Naruto the young Gremory didn't know why she followed his order but she enter the portal and was greeted to a giant forest that seem to go on forever. Naruto then turns towards Rias "this is one of our dimensions this who realm is a giant ever growing forest I wanted to show u one of Menma's and my dimension but this isn't what I wanted you to see." said Naruto the three then enters the portal and are greeted two what looks like Kuoh but also something else.

Rias stares down at the city in confusion as she noticed the city also looks advanced "where are we?" asked Rias.

We are in another dimension. This world is a combination of our world, Maken-ki, and the world of Pandora. Don't even bother asking what a Pandora is or maken-ki." said Menma causing Rias to pout with a disappointing manner.

"Guard ( **Gādo** )." muttered Menma a silver shield of energy envelopes the three.

"Basically this is a world full with aliens, devils, angels,fallen angels, and objects created when a god is born. Time and Space: End ( **Jikan to kūkan: Owari** )." said Naruto he raised his finger a small white orb of demonic energy appears he then casual throws the tiny sphere down and to Rias shock and horror she watches the planet explode.

Rias turned towards Naruto with a glare "you just destroyed a planet!" exclaimed Rias with shock she also sense the power of that attack and was shocked at how much power was in it. She even notice he wasn't even trying as if creating such an attack was nothing more than a flick of the wrist.

"Technically Naruto destroyed a this dimension."said Menma in a calm tone not even phased by the pale looking Rias.

"B-b-but why. This world had a version of me." stated Rias.

Naruto just rolled his eyes at the crimson hair beauty "you should be thanking me." said Naruto catching Rias off guard she then glares at the blonde. "In this world you'd lost the Rating Game your brother had try to cancel the marriage the elders didn't like it so they overruled his authority they didn't like how Sirzechs attempted to use his Satan status to stop a marriage that was set since the day of your birth. Also Menma and myself aren't born in this world but because Sirzechs had try to abused his Satan status had caused the whole Gremory clan to be exiled from the Underworld except for you who was forced to marry Rizer you basically became his concubine you attempted suicide several times but he place a Phoenix seal on you preventing you from dying besides this world is nearly on it's way from extinction thanks to the aliens but I wanna shiw you my one of my favirite dimensions." said Naruto as they enter the Yomotsu Hirasaka ( **Underworld Slope Hill** ).

Rias shyly turn towards Naruto "um..Naruto-kun do you think that'll happen to me. To be forced to married...that-that fuckin bastard." snarled Rias with her voice laced with hatred and fright. Hatred for her idiot of a brother forcing her into a marriage and hatred of Rizer and fright she might loose the Rating Game and be treated as a common whore even if it was an alternate world it was still a world where her counterpart failed to cancel the engagement.

Naruto turns towards Rias with a soft smile making Rias blush "no I don't as I said I will help you against this marriage unlike your counterpart you won't suffer the mistakes of your brother." said Naruto.

Rias smiles sweetly at Naruto "thank you Naruto-kun. I'm sorry for how I acted earlier." said Rias in an apologetic manner.

"Don't worry about it you were just concerned about Menma and I." said Naruto.

Rias then looks below and see's various of ships but not just any ships but pirates ships she then turn towards the two with a questionable stare "okay, where are we?"asked Rias.

Both Naruto and Menma grin at each other "this is a world of pirates and the supernatural basically in this world Blackbeard, Davy Jones, Kraven, and witches exist. Menma and I had but Jinchuriki in this world they are people who had a creature with mass chakra sealed in them we also took away their bijuu and ninjutsu and throw them some other place and the Naruto if this world has kitsune." said Naruto they watch as two pirate ships dock.

Rias watches as Naruto exits out the ship but next to him is a giant white fox that meets his height "so, why show me this at all what's the point?" asked Rias who narrows her eyes in suspension at the time and space devils.

"The point is to show what we are capable of." said Naruto.

"But of course this was only a sliver of what we can do . I do hope next time you won't jump the gun but I do wish I can show you one of my favorite worlds but oh well time to returned." said Menma with the shrugged of his shoulders.

"Wait!" yelled Rias causing the crimson and golden haired men to turn towards Rias "I'm curious about one of your favorite worlds can't we just see it." begged Rias.

Both Naruto and Menma looked at each other they then set up a psychic link " _Naruto what do you think can we visit that would. I mean Asia is still unguarded and we haven't but up a barrier._ " thought Menma.

Naruto nods his head " _agreed we can't afford the Fallen Angel to kidnap Asia. We both know we can each slaughter those devils but I see no poimt at allowing them to kidnap her besides soon Kuoh will become our territory_." thought Naruto.

Menma then gazes at Rias's eyes which has a look of curiosity "no we can't we had left Asia unguarded besides shouldn't you be training your peerage. After all you do what them to be strong right?" asked Menma.

Rias then chuckles nervously completely forgetting about the young nun she then looks down in shame at the fact she hadn't really train her peerage. Rias then look at the two with a hopeful expression "will you help me?" asked Rias.

"No." said Naruto.

Rias's eyes shot open with shock "NO? What do you mean no?" roared Rias.

Naruto and Menma click their tongue in annoyance at Rias's child-like attitude "we said we'd help you not hold your hand and do everything for you. You're the king it's your responsibility to make sure your peerage are not only strong enough to defend themselves but also to defend you. We will you in the right pass but we won't train your peerage for you is that understood Rias-chan." said Naruto in a lectured tone.

With a bright smile Rias bows to them "thank you Naruto-sama Menma-sama. I am really thankful." said Rias.

Menma smirks at Rias "right let's go." said Menma as he, Naruto, and Rias enters the Yomotsu Hirasaka the home of Naruto and Menma Uzumaki they see Kushina Uzumaki and the innocent Asia.

Kushina wears her hair in a ponytail, she's wearing a while shirt on the shirt has a picture of an cartoon white tiger, she wears faded light bkue denim jeans, and purple colored ankle socks. Kushina grins at her two sons "hey Naruto-kun, Menma-kun. Ohmygodmydearsonsbroughtabreautifulredhead you two are just like your father." said Kushina in a rapid speed tone and surprisedly the four teens understood what she said Rias blush at the elder redheads compliment.

Rias then raised an eyebrow "wait a second did she just said like your father?" asked Rias.

"Yeah she did she's our mother." said Naruto in a nonchalant manner not paying attention to the shocked Rias.

Menma then places his hand in his pocket giving her a questionable stare as if he's questioning her IQ "wait did you think were born out of thin air or something?" asked Menma his eyebrow begin switching as Rias moved her head away from the two devils and puffed out her cheeks.

Naruto then gains a deadpan expression "wait you actually thought Menma and I were born from nothingness. Are some type of an Otaku idiot and you can't deny your an otaku Menma and I saw the Gundman, Gurren Lagann, Vandread, and Big O." said Naruto Rias then stares down at her shows in embarrassment it also made the situatiin worst for the young female is the elder redhead is snickering.

Kushina then grins at her sons "wow Naruto-kun, Menma-kun I wonder which one had she choose." wondered Kushina she then walks towards Rias and taps on her head causing Rias to look up at the beauty that is Kushina "what's your name. My name is Kushina Uzumaki and I'm obviously their mother." said Kushina as she smiles warmly at Rias.

Rias shakes out of her embarrassment and smiles at Kushina and extends her hand towards Kushina. The female Uzumaki grabs hold of her hand "my name is Rias Gremory Kushina-san I am grateful for Naruto-kun and Menma-san."said Rias.

Kushina's eyes then sparkle "Naruto-kun? So your after the heart of Naruto-kun." grinned Kushina "no doubt Naruto-kun and Menma-kun have already started their plan and I must say it's not to hard to find out Rias-chan has eyes for Naruto-kun." thought Kushina.

Menma let's out a sigh "kaa-chan what are you exactly doing here I thought you and tou-san were in the Canda speaking with an old?" asked Menma as he sat down on the couch.

Kushina turn towards Menma with a smile "oh we were but Minato-kun said he had other important business so he said I can come back if I wanted." said Kushina.

The two siblings nod their "tou-san must be speaking with Hanzo." thought Menma.

Naruto looks back at his mother who raised an eyebrow "you forget something." stated Naruto.

Kushina tilts her head and scratches the back of her head "um, I did? what is it?" asked Kushina.

Naruto then massages the bridge of his nose "ugh, kaa-chan you forgot to put up a barrier and I know you sense the Fallen Angels here." said Naruto she then rubs the back of her head nervously.

Asia can only watch as Kushina feels embarrassed at her forgetting something such as a barrier "she seems nice and a kind hearted soul." thought Asia with a smile.

Menma then did a facepalm as he couldn't believed she actually forgetting "Don't worry about it I'll set the barrier up right now Sealing Art: Gatekeeper of Tower ( **Shīringuāto: Tawā no gētokīpā** ) an Uzumaki seal appears on the floor.

Rias eyes went wide with shock "t-th-that w-was Seal Magic." stated Rias.

Kushina smirks at Rias "yes it was I specialize in Sealing Magic and not many devils can learn this art." said Kushina with proud.

Naruto then turns towards Asia "Asia are you okay?" asked Naruto.

The young nun smiles brightly at Naruto "I'm doing fine your mother had been so nice." said Asia. Naruto smiles at this he had no doubt his mother would keep her safe from the Fallen Angels and evneven ifif thethe Fallen had found Asia he knew Kushina could've easily stop any Fallen Angel.

Kushina then hugs Asia rubbing her cheek against the nun's Asia could only sit still not sure what to actually do. "You're so cute and sweet don't worry Asia-chan with my sons here there's no way those birdies hurt you Dattebane!" exclaimed Kushina with a wide smile.

She then pulls away from Asia and stares at Rias with a serious tone thus catching Rias off guard "it's sad isn't it." said Kushina.

Rias raised an eyebrow at the statement "what's sad?" asked Rias.

Kushina's eyes then became cold as ice "the situation you're in. It makes you almost wonder does your family truly cares for you I mean they set up an arranged marriage when you were just an infant not only that but your fiance is a horrible person they know you don't want to marry him but they still force you into an arrange marriage and for what for a stronger line of devils. Which I find completely bullshit I am we're devils we can live a hell a lot longer than any humans. I wonder do they even know or care about the stress you're going through its clear to me you haven't really had good sleep I wonder when was last time you've had a good sleep. But not only is your family causing you emotional pain but they can easily cancel the marriage. But you know Rias-chan with my family we would've never done what your family is doing my family believes family is the most important thing." said Kushina she then smiles softly as she watches Rias let's out the frustration and stress not even holding back the tears that are falling down from our beautiful face.

"I d-d-don't want to...m-m-marry Rizer. He's an awful person I don't understand how could my family force me to marry such a vile and crude man. And Kushina I haven't been to get a good night sleep for two years. It's not fair why do I have to marry that-that pig!" screamed Rias with years falling down Asia looked on with sadness Kushina at her with a solemn expression and as for Naruto and Menma both had an unreadable look.

Naruto releases a sigh "you didn't do anything to deserve this you are not at fault but your idiotic brother. He's the one to blame." said Naruto in a stoic tone.

"Naruto is right. It always feels like the good people suffer the most doesn't it." said Menma.

Rias could only stare at her knees and grip her skirt tightly "I really hate him." muttered Rias with her long hair covering hee face.

Asia tilts her head in confusion "who do you hate?" asked Asia speaking for the first time.

grits her teeth un anger "my brother. This is all his fault." growled Rias thus missing Kushina nodding her head.

"Well this was unexpected but this could work in our favor." thought a pleased Naruto.

* * *

 **Challenge Naruto Pairing must be Naruto x Yakumo, Naruto x Koyuki, Naruto x Konan or Naruto x Rin Nohara Naruto x Mei What if Orochimaru never wanted Sasuke instead wanted Naruto the son of the Yondaime and member of the fame Uzumaki. And is Orochimaru the only person who can help naruto discovered the mystery of the death of his parents watch as he struggles (serious naruto, smart naruto, must have chakra chains, fuinjutsu juinjutsu and kenjutsu)**

 ** _Naruto x Konan_ _\- 38_**

 ** _Naruto x Mei_** ** _\- 28_**

 ** _Naruto x Koyuki_** ** _\- 27_**

 ** _Naruto x Rin Nohara_** ** _\- 16_**

 ** _Naruto x Yakumo_** ** _\- 15_**

 **(A/N: In two weeks I'lleliminate someone from the poll)**

 ** _ll be updating my stories such as:_** ** _Bats, Foxes, Clowns, and Vengeance, Beyond The Stars, Bridge of Two Paths, Change of Course, Curse of Heavens, Darkness Within Us, Fox ,War, and Love, Great Fox Demon, Light and Dark, My Dear Ashikabi, Naruto of The Water, Never Again, Ninjas and Gods , Ninjas of Whirlpool, Our Nindo Way, Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend!, Proud and Clothes, Sides With Agendas, Species of The Same, House of Zod , Speed Demons, Supreme Carnage, Sword and Guns, The First Warlock, The Fox Spy, There Is No Justice , Train By Prodigies, Twin Wind Esper, Two Different Worlds of Apart, Two Sides of A Coin, Uzumaki Spawn , Whirlpool Meets Sand, and Worlds Apart_**

 ** _(A/N: I'll be updating The First Warlock next, then Beyond The Stars, after that I'll update Sides Agendas and then Change of Course I also will do Uzumaki Spawn and I'll do Ninjas and Gods after that I'll do World's Apart, House of Zod, Two Sides of a Coin and then Naruto of the Water and after that Light and Dark)_**


End file.
